Hate, Lust, and then Love
by Meme-Bhadd
Summary: A hate/lust relationship soon sprouts into passion and love.
1. The Idea

_**Chapter One: The Idea**_

"Damn that stupid rat." Kyo muttered to himself as he walked away from the house that his long term rival resided in.

He'd just got beaten again. Just like he always did. It pissed Kyo off, to always be the weaker one. He is the cat, he is supposed to cause the rat to tremble with fear, not get his ass handed to him. Especially in front of Tohru, the beautiful and innocent Tohru. The only one person Kyo shows his soft side too. She's his weakness, his kryptonite.

He's loved her since the moment he laid eyes on her that day he exploded through the roof. He was addicted to her touch since she tried to stop him and the rat from fighting that one fateful day. Her long brown hair and big blue eyes leave him in a trance every time he enters her presence. Talking to her proves to be difficult for Kyo. His being brought up with little people to talk to and no friends hinders his social skills.

He wants so badly to show her how much he cares, how much he yearns to be with her, but she's captivated inside of the rat's nest. Yuki's nest of endless mystery and sweet kindness. If only Tohru knew that it was all just a façade. That the Yuki she thinks she knows is nothing compared to the Yuki he grew up with.

Yuki was a cold hearted child who was treated like a prince. He was always favored by Akito. He got everything and anything he wanted. While Kyo got nothing. Not even an act of kindness or a smile. Kyo was frowned upon because of the ancient tale of the Zodiac. He was pitied and was considered unapproachable.

Kyo hated Yuki for having the things that he couldn't have. He envied him for having friends and family. But secretly, he did feel bad for Yuki, just a little bit. Yuki was but through hell when it came to pleasing Akito. To Akito, Yuki was a toy. To Yuki, Akito was his worst nightmare come to life.

Kyo sat under a nearby shady tree and decided to think about some plans he could use to finally beat that dammed rat. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smells of the surrounding woods. It was like he was at peace for a moment. He'd always enjoyed being outside.

He felt the unconsciousness ready to overtake him and send him into another useless dream. Just as he was about to close his eyes, however, he got the most brilliant idea. The best way to show that rat, he couldn't win at everything.

Yuki cherished Tohru just as much as Kyo did, maybe even a bit more, if possible. So what'd he would do was, Kyo would take Tohru away from Yuki. This was quite the risky task, but if it meant showing that rat that Kyo wasn't a loser, he'd do it without hesitation.

Kyo almost second thought it because of what he knew what would happen. Yuki would punish him again. Yuki may seem like a kind and calm spirit about things, but with Kyo, he was ruthless. He was hardcore and didn't hold back. It sometimes left Kyo motionless for days.

Nevertheless, Kyo was prepared to do whatever was needed. Just as long as he got to see that rat sweat, and worry, even if just for a moment. Then he'd be complete, he'd finally be satisfied.

_**Well you guys, this is my new FanFiction and Fruits Basket, obviously. I got rid of my last Bleach FanFiction because of lack of organization. I'm sorry. I plan on finishing this one though! That is, if I get enough reviews to make me feel good about finishing it. So pleas e support me on this and help me finish it! I look forward to reading the reviews! Thanks for reading! **_


	2. The Act

_**Chapter Two: The Act**_

As soon as dawn came Kyo was up. He began constructing the works of his newly found plan. He thought he should start early, change some of the things he usually did when he got to the house. These events consisted of yelling curse words at Yuki, calling Yuki stupid, throwing punches at Yuki, throwing objects at Yuki, destroying the house trying to get to Yuki. Kyo realized that the list could go one, and everything had Yuki in it. So he came to the conclusion to just not interact with Yuki.

He jumped up from his spot under the tree. He had the biggest evil grin on his face. It had the stray cats, which followed him everywhere he went, wondering what his deal was. But he just kept walking on towards the house. The plot was all rolled out in his head. His plan was flawless, it couldn't fail, and he wouldn't allow it.

"I'm so brilliant!" He boasted to himself.

Upon arriving at the house he spotted Tohru in the back hanging up the laundry. He counted this as an advance. He had her alone, all the more easier to carry out his brilliant plan.

"Hey Tohru." He greeted her, trying to act as if everything was still normal.

"Oh, good morning Kyo!" She answered cheerily, as she always did. He smirked at her. He enjoyed the fact that she was already playing into his hands.

"What do you have to do today?" He asked her. He paused and thought for a moment. Once she made the conclusion she pounded her fist in the palm of her other hand. Kyo thought she actually had to do something until she spoke.

"Absolutely nothing!" His eye twitched. Sometimes he wondered how he found attraction to her. She was odd and sheltered. She was living in the woods for goodness sakes. Hell, she talked to her mom's photo as if she was standing right in front of her. That's just not normal; it may not even be healthy. Kyo looked at her for a moment more and then continued on with his plans.

"Well, that's good. How about you and I got to the park or something? I dunno, maybe." He asked her. He looked away from her feeling his face start to burn. He hated how he was easily embarrassed. It proved to be troublesome when he was trying to be serious.

"Sure Kyo! Just let me get my things. I'll meet you by the front door!" She said and skipped inside the house. Kyo sighed. He'd thought it'd be harder than that, but he should have known it wouldn't be that hard. Tohru was an airhead after all. She didn't really think things through, and when she did, her plans still ended up being disasters. Kyo shoved his hands in his pockets and began to circle around the house and meet Tohru at the front.

He breathed in the fresh smells of the clean clothes that hung on the line. He wanted to take his claws and just rip through them like he did as a child, when he didn't know any better. He almost did, but thought better of it. If Shigure didn't get on his ass, he knows Yuki with have it. Kyo didn't want that. He didn't want to be put into submission until he showed Yuki, at least once, that he could beat him, show him that he could win.

Kyo flinched when he found Yuki's eyes like ice staring down at him from a branch in a shady tree. Kyo stopped dead in his tracks. He took in Yuki's lean body and the way he was laying on the branch. He looked lost and tired. His shirt was unbuttoned and wrinkled. His pants sagging and he didn't have any shoes on. His hair was unusually messy and not neatly kept like usual.

"What happened to you?" Kyo asked him. Yuki narrowed his eyes at Kyo. Kyo flinched again and took a step back. "What?" Kyo asked again, this time more demanding.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yuki hissed. Kyo scoffed.

"What's it to you? I can do whatever I want, you aren't my parent." Kyo snapped at him. Yuki growled under his breath so that Kyo could only just barely hear.

"You better watch what you are doing." Yuki threatened him. Kyo stood shocked.

"What the hell do you mean?" He yelled. Yuki got up and jumped out of the tree, landing gracefully on his feet. He glared at Kyo and walked into the house without another word.

Just as he disappeared Tohru appeared out of the house. She looked back at Yuki's gloomy figure and looked at Kyo.

"What's the matter with him?" She asked innocently.

"To hell if I know!" Kyo snapped. Tohru looked away hurt and Kyo instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry, look, let's just going." He said and he led the way away from the house. His head hung low as he thought. He made it look like he felt back for what he did to Tohru, but in reality he could get the look in Yuki's eyes out his mind. He wondered what that damn rat was thinking.

_**Hey guys! Here is the second chapter! I hope you like! Did I tell you that this is going to be a short story? Well it is... Lol! Let me know what you think so that I can improve and continue! Thanks for reading! I love you guys!**_


	3. Pissed Off

_**Chapter Three: Pissed Off **_

Yuki kicked his foot into the wall when he entered the house. This caused the wall to shake dangerously. Shigure cautiously stuck his head out of his writing room. He looked up and down the hall.

"Yuki, what was that?" He asked innocently. Yuki turned at glared at him. Shigure waved his hand at Yuki's dagger eyes. "Okay, so it was nothing then." He said and then retreated back into his office.

Yuki stomped his feet all the way up the stairs to his room. There he cursed and flopped down on his bed. He closed his eyes and took nice and deep breaths in effort to calm himself. Though, it wasn't working all that well.

"Damn that stupid cat." Yuki hissed into his pillow. Yuki wondered what Kyo was planning with his sudden act. Had he already figured out Yuki's weakness? Yuki shook his head in his pillow. No, it wasn't possible, Kyo can't know, otherwise he'd be bound to tease Yuki by now. If Kyo knew this big secret, Yuki would ever live it down, hell, it'd break his heart.

Yuki rolled over on his back. He was still beyond peeved. He could see Kyo and Tohru now. They were probably playing with each other at the park. She was probably touching him, hugging him. It pissed Yuki off. Kyo was his property, and Tohru had no right to touch him, she hardly had the right to talk to him, but that couldn't be helped.

The thought of Kyo, in the hands of another being clawed at Yuki's mind. He didn't approve of it. It made him upset, and he knew there was nothing he could do about it without being looked down upon. Yuki cursed himself. If it wasn't for Akito, Yuki wouldn't be how he is now. He'd really love Tohru like he made things seem. But instead he was addicted to everything Kyo.

The fire that burned in his eyes when he was determined turned Yuki on. Yuki loved to play with the kitten with the orange hairs' emotions. He loved to see him angry, loved it even more when it was at him. He was intoxicated by his scent that lingered all around the house. Even now, in his room, the scent was there. The smell of fresh dirt, trees and all things Kyo. Most of all, Yuki loved the feel of Kyo when he lay under him. He loved the way he panted his name when he climaxed. The way he blushed when they had finished. The look on his face as he lay sleeping. Yuki loved all of Kyo, and he wanted all of him. He didn't want anyone else to have him.

Yuki had no idea how long he'd been laying there in his bed until he heard the front door open and slam closed and he felt as much as he heard footsteps storm up the stairs. Yuki quickly got up, already smelling the addicting smell approaching his room. He opened his door slowly; making it look as if walking out was pure coincidence. He stepped out and almost ran into the highly pissed off Kyo.

Stopping himself he put his hands out and touched Kyo. Quickly recoiling his hand back and looked at questioningly at Kyo, who in return glared at back him. The glare didn't show hate in his eyes. Kyo was just upset and very embarrassed.

"Why are you so, wet?" Yuki asked cautiously. Kyo's face flushed a deep red and he looked away. Yuki took this opportunity to look at Kyo, really look at him for the first time today. This white shirt was drenched and clung to his lean body. Yuki could see right through it. His pants equally wet and clung to him in just all the right places. They showed off his best features.

"I, uh, I fell." Kyo muttered still not looking at Yuki. He shoved his hands into his soaked pockets and shifted from one foot to the other. Yuki stepped back into his room and tugged at Kyo's arm. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"You don't have any other clothes. Come in here, you need to get cleaned up, or else you'll catch cold." Yuki told him. Kyo hesitated for a moment, but finally entered Yuki's room.

Yuki thought that, if he wanted to work things out with Kyo, he'd have to start by ending their issues. What better way to that than earn his trust? Yuki looked back at Kyo who had taken a spot in the middle of the floor. His back was toward Yuki, his body tense. Yuki could tell that Kyo was quite uncomfortable. Yuki turned back to his closet in search of clothes for Kyo.

While he was looking Kyo took in a breath abruptly. It startled Yuki and he looked back at Kyo. That moment Kyo squeaked a sneeze and then slumped into his hands as he lay on the floor. Yuki started looking faster, no need for Kyo to get sick, not on his watch.

"Alright, strip." Yuki said as he held out clothes for Kyo. Kyo turned and looked at him with cautious eyes. Yuki understood why and shook his head. "I won't do anything. I promise." Kyo then nodded and began to unbutton his shirt.

**_Hey guys! Here's chapter three! I hope you liked! Things are gonna get pretty sweet in the next chapter. Sorry Tohru fans... they start to dog her out later. But hey, it has to be done. They need to get together! Lol! Make sure to review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! _**


	4. Sticky Situation

_**Chapter Four: Sticky Situation **_

"So Kyo, tell me what happened." Yuki asked Kyo. Kyo slipped on the dry shirt and shook his head.

"I don't wanna talk about it. It was stupid." He muttered. Yuki threw fresh pants at Kyo who caught them just in time.

"Come on now, no need to be embarrassed." Yuki teased. He watched as Kyo's face lit up a nice pink.

"I ain't embarrassed!" Kyo snapped. Yuki chuckled.

"Then share the story of your little wet adventure." Yuki pressed. Kyo huffed as he tugged up the dry pants Yuki had tossed him. He'd already kicked off his shoes so he just climbed up on Yuki's bed and sat there.

"I really don't wanna." Kyo said looking up at Yuki who was staring at him. Yuki frowned. He hated Kyo's stubbornness. But it was to be expected. Kyo was a sheltered person. He never let anyone get to close, ever. It was the result of years with no friends, no family. Whenever he tried to make friends and interact with people he was rudely rejected. It just came to a point where Kyo built a wall, and Yuki wanted to break it, at least for him. Yuki wanted to get through to Kyo, show him what he has been missing and then give it to him.

Yuki sighed and let his eyes roam Kyo's body once more. Now that he was in dry clothes he looked even better, but in Yuki's eyes, it was only because he was in his clothes. He loved the fact that he got Kyo to wear his clothes, it made him feel accomplished. Yuki thought Kyo looked so cute in his tight pants and loose shirt. It was like a fantasy coming true.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Kyo asked him shyly. Kyo saw the hunger in Yuki's eyes and grew worried. He hadn't won yet, not yet, this can't happen yet.

Yuki didn't know what he was doing before it was already too late. His body had succumbed to the lust haze that was taking over his mind. Before he knew it he was all over Kyo. His hands roamed all over his body.

"Yuki, I don't wanna—ah!" Kyo moaned as Yuki bit down on his favorite stop, his weakness. As Yuki nibbled at his ear Kyo squirmed under him. He hated that Yuki knew his weakness, he hated that almost all cats had the same damn soft spot, he hated his sensitive ears. The hot flash that ran through his body made the hair on his neck prickle and his breath catch. "Yuki," Kyo began but Yuki didn't want to hear it.

Yuki could hold himself back, he wanted him, it was a part of the addiction. Yuki moved from Kyo's ear to his lips and sucked at them hungrily. Kyo moaned and it only turned Yuki on more. Yuki's hands roamed up Kyo's shirt and he ran his fingers all over him. Kyo's skin was becoming slick with a thin layer of sweat. Yuki pulled away from the assault on Kyo's lips to look at his heated face. He was a cute shade of pink and his eyes were closed. His breath coming in pants as Yuki touched him.

"You're so hot." Yuki whispered as he bit at Kyo's lip teasingly. Kyo peeped one eye open and looked up at Yuki.

"Please stop." He begged breathless. He took another sharp intake of breath when Yuki ran a warm hand over his now hard nipple.

"We're already too far gone." Yuki huffed in Kyo's ear as he rubbed his throbbing erection against Kyo's leg. Yuki moved his hands down to Kyo's pants and already could feel the tent that had formed. "You don't wanna stop do you?" Yuki asked looking back up at Kyo. Kyo turned his head away from him and it looked as if his face had reached an even deeper shade of red. "It's okay to say it Kyo." Yuki whispered as he undid the fresh pants that Kyo had only had on for about five minutes.

Kyo purred as his manhood was sent free from the captivation of his pants. He didn't want this, but then he wanted it so bad. He was hard and he felt like his was going to go crazy. He hissed as Yuki took him in his hand and started to stroke slowly up and down. Kyo grabbed Yuki and crashed his lips back to Yuki's. Kyo felt like he was melting. He was burning hot and he was surprised he wasn't on fire. Yuki was teasing him and it wasn't fair. He had to do something, he needed to get even.

Kyo ran his hands down Yuki's chest and found his belt and his pants, his lips never leaving Yuki's. He fumbled with it until he was finally allowed entrance. He reached his hands in Yuki's boxers and grabbed onto the same exact thing that left him sore and practically paralyzed on some nights. Yuki groaned on Kyo's lips and he smiled in triumph.

They were like animals in heat, lost in lust and the need. Clothes went flying and then they disappeared. Each boy was covered in a layer of sweat and both of them loved every moment of touching each other. They loved being this close to each other, just not as much as they think they do.

"Yuki, take me now." Kyo begged looking at the other boy with cloudy eyes. Kyo wanted to be rid of this torture that he loved so much. The way Yuki teased him was almost unbearable. Yuki always brought him close to release just to stop and prolong his suffering.

"I don't have anything on me." Yuki breathed, he looked at Kyo with a look of astonishment. He could tell Kyo was in a daze; otherwise he'd finally driven him to insanity. Kyo never begged for more. Kyo had never acted so aggressive like he wanted to be the dominant one. He'd always quietly succumb to submission and let Yuki do what he wanted. This new act of urgency was definitely a once in a lifetime thing.

"I don't care, Yuki please. Please…" Kyo moaned and rubbed himself against Yuki.

Yuki didn't bother to think about what this outcome would or could lead to. All he knew was that he wanted this just as bad as Kyo and he wasn't about to let a trivial problem such as this get in his way. This drive wasn't going to go away until his needs and wants have been satisfied. But still, he was hesitant.

Kyo saw the hesitant hunger in Yuki's eyes and he could take it anymore. He wanted it, he needed it. He wanted Yuki to unleash that hunger on him. Kyo wiggled out from under Yuki's weight and turned over on his stomach, propping his knees up on the bed.

"Come on." Kyo pleaded looking back at Yuki with lust filled eyes.

That was it, that was all Yuki needed for the hesitation to go away. Yuki looked at the desperation in Kyo's eyes and something just, snapped. He forgot about all lubrication and grabbed Kyo from behind. He plunged his full length inside of Kyo. He paused at that moment groaning at the tightness of Kyo.

Kyo grabbed a fist full of the sheets on the bed and smashed his head in the mattress of the bed to muffle his cries of pain and pleasure. As Yuki began to pull out and then push in again Kyo squeezed his eyes shut, a few tears straying out from his eyes. His eyes shot open and a gasp escaped from his lips as Yuki wrapped a warm hand around his member and once again began to stroke slowly.

As Yuki stroked Kyo's manhood, Kyo's entrance began to loosen up. This allowed Yuki to move more freely without feeling limited. As Kyo gave in Yuki thrust harder and faster.

"Y—Yuki…" Kyo stumbled. This told Yuki that he was close to climax. Yuki lifted Kyo up a little and nipped at his ear.

"Go on." Yuki whispered in his ear, licking his lobe and then biting it again. Kyo moaned in ecstasy and Yuki smiled in satisfaction.

Yuki stroked Kyo faster and stronger as he thrust deeper and harder into him. Soon they were both panting quickly, both awaiting the long awaited bliss of release.

"Yuki!" Kyo gasped as he released his sticky cum on the both of them. As his body shuddered with the pleasure he tightened around Yuki once again. Yuki grunted and Kyo slumped back against him, exhausted. Yuki wasn't finished quite yet though. He plowed into Kyo hard several more times and with each blow Kyo got tighter and tighter. Kyo moved with Yuki, eager for his to finish. Yuki's moans got louder as he got closer. He was panting like a dog and he was burning. "Come on Yuki." Kyo begged.

"Kyo, I—I'm—ah!" Yuki moaned as he released his thick hot semen inside of Kyo. Kyo moaned as he was filled with the warm thick liquid.

The two boys fell on top of one another panting like marathon runners. Both were sticky with sweat and semen. But neither of them cared right now. All they cared about was the hazed of pure bliss that they were in. The only thing is, that bliss didn't last for long.

"Yuki?" A small knock came at the door and Tohru's voice called through the door.

Yuki shot up and looked from the door over to the sleeping cat that lay next to him. He blinked in panic and looked around frantically, thinking about a response.

"Yes?" He asked cautiously.

"Do you happen to know where Kyo is?" He asked. He ran a hand through his hair and then gasped quietly when he realized that was the hand that Kyo came in.

"Um, I think he went outside." Yuki replied trying to untangle his fingers from his hair. He heard Tohru sigh from the other side of the door.

"Okay, thanks." She said and then he heard her footsteps retreat back down the stairs.

Yuki sighed at the close call. He went to get up and go to the bathroom to clean himself up. But as he moved he found that his sheets clung to him, as if they didn't want him to leave.

"Well, this is a sticky situation." He sighed.

_**A/N**_

_**Well, that was an awkward thing to type. How do you think I did? Was this worth the wait? Was it bad? Let me know what you think. Be honest, but not brutally. Thanks for reading! This is now on if any of you guys want to see a cover. So yeah, thanks again for reading. **_


	5. Caught

_**Chapter Five: Caught**_

Kyo was purring softly, in a blissful sleep until he was rudely awaked with an unexpected meeting with the floor. Kyo hissed at the sudden breath of cool air touched his naked body.

"Get up you filthy cat." Yuki grumbled as he snatched his dirty sheets from under Kyo's body. He rolled them up and threw them into a basket. Kyo hissed at him and the sudden pain that shot up through his back area as he tried to bring himself to his feet.

"I can't you dammed rat and you know that. This all your damn fault you idiot." Kyo grumbled a more colorful stream of words as Yuki sighed.

Much to Kyo's surprise Yuki scooped him up into his arms and threw his door open. As the two stepped out into the hallway Kyo nearly had a heart attack.

"What the hell?" Kyo exclaimed squirming in Yuki's arms. "Are you crazy? I don't wanna get caught like this!" Yuki froze in the middle of the hallway just to prove a point to Kyo.

"Tohru is gone to the market. Shigure is out, well, doing what he usually does when he's out." Yuki muttered. The memory of Shigure frolicking down the path was chanting 'pretty girls, pretty girls' worried Yuki about his health. And if he was going to come home tonight, things like that get men sent to jail.

"Still don't want to be out here in the open when I'm like this." Kyo pouted. He looked up into Yuki's eyes momentarily. The desire that they held last time he looked at them was gone. Now they were back to the same, cold and lifeless. Yuki sighed and found the bathroom, setting Kyo down gently in the bathtub and running the warm water.

Kyo shivered at the sudden touch of the water on his skin. He may take a shower every day and do the needed things to keep up with his sanitation; Kyo has never, ever liked water. He'd been forced to swim at times when he was younger, but it's not something that he just likes to do in his free time.

Yuki left him there for a moment, coming back with a wash cloth and towel. Yuki rolled up the sleeves to his shirt and dipped the cloth into the bath water. He squeezed the water out on top of Kyo's head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyo exclaimed, shaking his wet head, drenching the front of Yuki's shirt. Realizing this Kyo's mouth dropped into a silent 'o'. He closed his eyes, prepared to get hit or yelled at, but nothing happened. He peeked his eye open at Yuki, who just squeezed shampoo into his hands and began gently rubbing it into Kyo's hair.

The two boys were quiet. Kyo was wondering what was going on through Yuki's head, what he was thinking about. He'd never gone this far for Kyo before. These gentle and kind actions from Yuki were new. Usually after Yuki was done he would be kicked out of Yuki's room, left to help his self. So to Kyo, this treatment was a once in a life time thing. In his head he even felt safe to say, he liked it.

Yuki finished working the shampoo in Kyo's hair and he dipped the rag back into the warm water and squeezed it over Kyo's head again, washing away the bubbles of the soap. Yuki sighed; the feeling of taking care of Kyo was soothing to him.

_I could get used to this. _He thought dreamily. It excited him, pleased him to no end to even think that he would have that chance to take care of Kyo the way he was right at this moment. What made his fantasy even more read was the fact that Kyo, the feisty little outdoor cat was sitting here, letting him to it. It made him think that he had a chance, that maybe they could see past their differences and get along with each other, so that they could be together.

"Why are you being like this?" Kyo asked harshly. He came to the realization that all of this had to be a hoax. None of this stuff ever happened, nothing _good_ ever happened to him, so all of this pampering had to have a catch, it was all just too good to be true.

Yuki chuckled. It was typical Kyo actions. To always question why he was being praised or not hurt. Could you blame him? As a child he was neglected, deprived of interactions, never given anything good or special. It's how he grew up, how he was raised. So it was natural for nice things to be new and weird to him. It was natural for him to ask why he was being given something. It the past he'd only gotten good things from doing something others asked, mostly Akito. When Akito asked, whatever that may be, you do. If you've done him good, you are rewarded.

Yuki couldn't answer this question; he was still trying to answer himself. He'd thought about it many times before. He asked himself, why did he want to start over with Kyo, why did it suddenly matter? Every time, his mind had nothing to offer, only the urge to make Kyo feel welcome and comfortable.

Instead of a verbal response, Yuki's body and heart took control. He leaned towards Kyo, the water up to his elbows. Kyo looked away from him in uncertainty but Yuki took his chin and looked into his eyes. He didn't utter a single word, hardly even took a breath, as he leaned in closer to the boy. His hand moving the wet locks of hair from his face.

Yuki kissed his forehead, gentle and careful. He rubbed his thumb over the boy's cheek, drawing back from his forehead, once again taking his eyes hostage. Quickly, yet sweetly, Yuki captured Kyo's lips with his. He made sure to pour every ounce of tenderness and care he could into this passionate his he was sharing. He wanted to shoe Kyo that everything isn't bad, everything isn't cruel. He wanted to show him that in this harsh world he was raised in, there was some light, a bright light that when found, will never let you fall back into darkness, ever again.

"Well, well. Yuki, Kyo, what do we have here?" Kyo recoiled himself back from Yuki who froze in his place. That slick and sly voice was unmistakable, and the fact that it was this voice in particular that has caught them, this was bad.

**_Thanks for much for the patience! I know it's been awhile, but I'm back now and working on a whole lot of things! Thank you guys for reading! Please review, those mean a lot to me. Check me out on my other website: /Meme_Thickilisious. There you can find my other works that I have created myself. thank you, love you all! 3_**


	6. Punished

_**Hey guys! Thanks for being patient with me on this. I'm still trying to work out a plot so that I can finish this. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I actually put some thought into it. Love you all for reading! 3**_

_**-Meme**_

_**P.S- I'll take any ideas you can throw at me. :D**_

_**Chapter Six: Punished**_

Kyo sank himself into the bath water and never resurface again. He was beyond embarrassed and confused, and now to add to that, he was in trouble once again. His cheeks were on fire and all he could do was look at Yuki, who didn't look like he was any better. He may not have been outwardly embarrassed, because he had to be inside, but his outer exterior looked pissed and equally scared.

Akito stood in the bathroom doorway casually, a wicked smirk on his face. It was that same smirk that gave Yuki nightmares. Akito has always found a way to make Yuki's life hell. When he moved out of Soma house he felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, like he was free. But this unexpected visit made him feel trapped all over again.

"What are you doing here Akito?" Yuki grumbled. He was confused and shocked beyond anything. He hadn't been notified that they were to have a visitor anytime soon.

"I was just here to visit my fellow Soma's." He purred. His voice was one of many tricks and schemes.

"Who let you in?" Yuki demanded softly. He was afraid of Akito, the slightest mistake and there would be a brutal punishment, even worse that what was to come.

"I let myself in. Why, were you not expecting visitors? Why so you could be alone with Kyo here?" Akito spat. He had a tone of bitterness at Kyo's name, something that made Kyo shudder in the now cooling bath water. "You two disgust me." Akito sneered. He turned abruptly and Yuki saw his hands balled into fists. "Finish up in here. Meet me in the dining room; there the rightful punishment will be dealt." You could heat the growing smirk on Akito's gloomy face. Yuki, as well as Kyo knew that this wasn't going to be a walk through the park. Both boys could expect it to be more like a hay ride on Halloween might with a serial killer on the loose in the maze.

After he left the room and was nowhere in sight Kyo burst up from the water gasping for air. He looked around frantically while Yuki just looked at him with a calm expression.

"Quick, get me some clothes. If we hurry we can jump out a window and make it into town without him noticing!" Kyo demanded, determination etched into his baby face.

"That will just make him angrier than he already is." Yuki sighed, getting up and leaving the room for a quick moment, coming back with clothes in hand.

"He'll forget about it once we disappear for a few days, guaranteed. And don't you _ever_ leave me alone with that warlock in the house; he could poof up some demon with tentacle and rape the shit out of me!" Kyo exclaimed.

"See what happens when you read too much manga, you get an over active imagination. You're just overreacting." Yuki said with reason, handing Kyo a towel and turning his back as he got out of the tub.

"I'm overreacting? Of course I'm overreacting! There is a devil in the house. Why aren't _you_ overreacting?" Kyo screamed in a whisper.

"I'm not overreacting because I'm not a helpless child." Yuki sighed. "Grow up will you?" Yuki turned slightly and rested an icy eye on Kyo. Kyo glares at Yuki, tugging his pants up and a roughly pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"I ain't no damn kid anymore." He huffs. "So stop treating me like one." He says as he pushes past Yuki in the bathroom and heads down the hall.

Yuki follows after him, though keeping his distance and they ascend down the stairs to face whatever awaits them in the dining room.

Akito is lying by the table, one leg up and his head being supported by his hand. He's playing with a loose piece of fabric from his robe with his fingers. Noticing that he was no longer alone he sat up, breaking that strand of fabric off of and discarding it onto the floor.

"Well, that was quicker than I expected." Akito says, pushing himself up to stand. He walks over to Kyo, tracing his fingers along his jaw line. "Watch Yuki." He demands.

Yuki turns his head and stares at Kyo while Akito walks circles around him, touching in every other place. His face, his neck, his chest, his back, he was touching it all. This stirred something inside of Yuki, like two rocks being scraped together to produce a fire. Yuki could see what Akito was trying to do.

"How does this make you feel Yuki?" Akito wondered, stepping up and wrapping his arms around Kyo's neck from behind. He gazed intently over at Yuki, calculating, analyzing. He was looking for any change in emotion in Yuki's face and features.

"It disgusts me." He says simply. He risks a glance at Kyo's face; he could see the hurt flash through his eyes. He wanted to just crawl under a rock and stay there. Kyo didn't understand and now that he's said such a thing, even if Kyo understood, there was no chance now.

"I don't believe you." Akito growls. He unlocks himself from Kyo and grips his chin, jerking it to the side. Kyo can see the trickery in Akito's eyes; he can basically see his scheme.

He took it slow, leaning in with anticipation, wanting Yuki to butt in and stop him, hell, Kyo wanted him to as well. Akito's cool lips brushed Kyo's and he shivered. Akito reached up and pulled at Kyo's hair, deepening the distasteful kiss. His lips were chapped and dry. Despite it all Kyo took it, in fear that if he were to reject he'd brutally punished.

"Now Yuki, how did that make you feel?" Akito asked. Yuki scrunched up is nose at him. It was good, it made him look like he was disgusted, but in actuality, he was beyond pissed. Kyo was his, and no one else had the right to touch him like that. No one.

"Like, I said, disgusting." He glared.

"Why, I thought—" Akito sounded generally confused.

"You're touching a dirty feline. It's gross." He spat. Kyo's eyes flashed with hurt but he knew it. He knew it was too good to be true. He never got anything good, and if he did it never lasted long.

Akito's face turned into one of fierce anger. He pushed Kyo out of his grasp and advances towards Yuki, gripping his chin with pale and skinny fingers. Yuki tensed his muscles. His other hand caressed his cheek and pulled him close. Yuki cringed at the sudden contact of the cool lips that had caught Kyo's only moments ago.

Kyo averted his eyes and starred at his feet, clenching his fists at his sides and gritting his teeth. It really made his mad, really, really pissed him off. He didn't really know why, but he was more than just upset. He was raging but he knew better than to act on it, he knew.

Yuki shoved Akito away from him. He wiped his mouth in rage and disgust. It didn't feel right, he didn't like it. Akito's lips were cold and there was no feeling in that kiss.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yuki exclaimed glaring at him.

Akito looked at him wide eyed. He never thought Yuki could muster up the confidence to shove him so brutally. It angered Akito, to know that he was losing his hold on Yuki. It hurt him a great deal to know that all of them aren't still under his grasp. Akito narrowed his eyes and reached to grab a fist full of Yuki's hair.

"How dare you touch me like that?" He snarled. He tugged at Yuki's hair and threw him into the table. Kyo jumped, started at the sudden change in the air.

Before Yuki or Kyo knew it, Akito was on top of Yuki. Pulling at his clothes and ripping them off. Yuki struggled against him, and you'd think that such a frail and skinny thing like Akito would be easy to get rid of, he wasn't.

"Listen here you worthless animal! You're mine! Do you understand? Mine!" Akito growled at him. Rubbing Yuki's now bare chest and abs. Yuki felt more than just violated, there was a word for what he felt, that he didn't know. Akito moved down to his pants, the only thing stopping him was a belt.

Yuki looked at Kyo, begging him with his eyes for help, but Kyo just starred helplessly, unable to move. He wanted to help, believe him, he did. But he couldn't bring himself to act. He was angry at Yuki, which was a part that kept him rooted in place. But the other part, he didn't know what it was. Could it be uncertainty? But what is he not certain about? Kyo didn't know, and by the way Yuki was basically cursing him with his eyes, he didn't care.

"Yuki? Kyo? Tohru?" Neither of the two thought they would never be this happy to hear Shigure's voice in their lifetime. "You guys, did Akito by any chance stop by here? Hatori is looking for him."

Akito scrambled off of Yuki, regaining his calm and cool posture. Yuki rolled off the table and grabbed the t-shirt that had been so brutally taken off of him. He pulled it over his head and sat at the table as if nothing had happened.

"Are you guys—oh. You are here." Shigure says as he wanders to the dining room. "Hatori! He's here, you can stop twitching now." Shigure yelled towards the door. "Yuki, you look tired, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled.

"Alright then. Come on Akito, Hatori is going to have a panic attack." Shigure said as he grabbed Akito's arm and led him out of the house.

Once they were gone Yuki dropped his head into his hands. Kyo knelt down and rested a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. Yuki shrugged his hand off and quickly stood up, swaying a bit.

"Be careful, are you okay?" He wondered, genuinely worried about him.

"I'm fine, leave me alone." Yuki growled at him, looking at him with icy eyes.

"Yuki, let me let help—" Kyo started.

"Shut up you filthy cat! I don't need you or your help. Stay away from me!" Yuki shouted. Kyo clenched his fists.

"Fine then you ungrateful rat!" He hissed.

They each stormed off into their own directions. Kyo headed up to his much loved spot atop the roof and Yuki to his room.


End file.
